


One to Another

by mimamu



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: 1999, 90's Music, Canon Gay Character, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Growing Up, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Groping, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues, Songfic, Swearing, Teen Pregnancy, Weight Issues
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: "Junassa oli tilaa. Ei ihme, sillä kuka nyt haluaisi matkustaa Stamfordiin? Kotikaupunkini oli sairaan tylsä paikka."





	1. Let Down

_Lauantai, 10. heinäkuuta 1999_  
_Rakas päiväkirja. Nimeni on Rae. Olen 19-vuotias, ylipainoinen ja kotoisin Stamfordista. Harrastan musiikin kuuntelemista, löhöilyä ja söpön kundin etsimistä. Valitettavasti rakkauteni ruokaan on jo pamauttanut minut paksuksi. En tiedä, paljonko painan. Olen lopettanut vaa'alla käymisen, sillä kerran se sai minut vihaamaan itseäni niin paljon, että tein jotain tosi typerää ja minut suljettiin neljäksi kuukaudeksi mielisairaalaan. Mutta siitä on jo monta vuotta. Nykyisin asiat ovat hyvin. Loistavasti. Parempaa ei voisi kuvitellakaan. Päästyäni mielisairaalasta tutustuin jengiin ja lukiossa minulla oli ihan oikea poikakaverikin, ihana Finn. Vuosi sitten sain unelmieni opiskelupaikan Bristolin yliopistosta. Minun ja Finnin juttu ei kestänyt, mutta me ollaan yhä kavereita._

***

Istuin junassa lukemassa kirjaa ja kuuntelemassa Radioheadin viimeisintä levyä. Liam Gallagher väittää, ettei Radiohead ole tehnyt mitään mainitsemisen arvoista Creepin jälkeen, mutta voi veljet, miten väärässä joku voi olla. OK Computer on ehkä maailman hienoin albumi! Eikä kukaan kuuntele enää Oasista.

Junassa oli tilaa. Ei ihme, sillä kuka nyt haluaisi matkustaa Stamfordiin? Kotikaupunkini oli sairaan tylsä paikka. Samassa ohitseni kulki hyvännäköinen peffa. Tarkemmin katsottuna sen omistajaksi osoittautui tohtori Nick Kassar. Piilouduin kirjani taakse. Tohtori Nick oli hoitanut minua mielisairaalassa, ja olin lakannut unelmoimasta hänen peffastaan sen jälkeen kun oli käynyt ilmi, että hänellä oli ollut jotain sutinaa äitini kanssa. Siis äitini!

Tohtori Nickin mentyä kurkistin kirjani yli vaunun toisessa päässä istuvaa söpöä poikaa. Hänellä oli vaaleat hiukset, älykkään näköiset rillit ja pusuhuulet. Hänkin luki kirjaa. Äkkiä hän nousi ja alkoi kävellä minun suuntaani. Piilouduin uudelleen kirjani taakse. Hän pysähtyi viereeni ja kun nostin katseeni, hän iski silmää, koukisti sormeaan kutsuvasti ja viittasi sitten peukalollaan kohti vessaa.

Vessa oli niin ahdas, että mahduin hädin tuskin sisään. Niinpä oli väistämätöntä, että lukon naksahdettua kiinni kehomme ja huulemme liiskaantuivat toisiaan vasten. Kun hänen kätensä hyväili jalkoväliäni farkkujen lävitse, tunsin kuinka pikkarini –

"Moi Rae", joku sanoi, ja unelmani poksahti. Voihan perse!

Söpö poika oli yhä syventynyt kirjaansa, mutta sen sijaan vieressäni seisoi tyttö, jonka hiuksiin oli värjätty punaisia raitoja. Katie Springer. Se ämmä, joka oli vehdannut poikaystäväni kanssa selkäni takana ja jota olin vältellyt koko lukuvuoden Bristolissa. Käänsin katseeni ikkunaan ja keskityin musiikkiin.

_Let down and hanging around_  
_Crushed like a bug in the ground_  
_Let down and hanging around_

Katie istuutui vastapäätä.  
"Hamlet", hän sanoi vilkaisten kirjaani. "Onko se hyvä?"

_Shell smashed, juices flowing_  
_Wings twitch, legs are going_  
_Don't get sentimental_  
_It always ends up drivel_

"Kuinka kauan aiot jatkaa tätä?" Katie kysyi. "Tämä on epäreilua. Miksi tyttö on aina se syyllinen? Finn oli se, joka petti sinua, en minä. Minä olin sinkku. Miksi olet yhä hänen paras kaverinsa?"

_Let down and hanging around_  
_Crushed like a bug in the ground_  
_Let down and hanging around_


	2. Disco 2000

_Oh we were born within one hour of each other_  
_Our mothers said we could be sister and brother_  
_Your name is Deborah, Deborah_  
_It never suited ya_

Chloe – paras ja vanhin ystäväni. Chloe oli ihan erilainen kuin minä: nätti, hoikka ja tyylikäs. Hyvästä perheestä. Tykkäsi shoppailusta ja muista tyttöjen jutuista. Meillä oli ollut ihan uskomattomia riitoja, mutta jokaista oli seurannut vielä uskomattomampi sovinto. Olisikin turhaa vaivautua riitelemään jonkun kanssa, josta ei välitä pätkääkään. Chloe oli käynyt pari kertaa Bristolissa ja yöpynyt pienen opiskelijaluukkuni lattialla. Ja koska äitini oli muuttanut miehen perässä Tunisiaan, oli Chloen vuoro tehdä vastapalvelus.

Hulppeannäköisen talon pihalla lirisi suihkulähde. Ovessa oli varashälytinfirman tarra ja vieras sukunimi. Oliko Chloe varmasti antanut oikean osoitteen? Hän ei mitenkään voinut asua tällaisessa lukaalissa.

Hiippailin kukkapenkin taakse ja kurkistin varovasti sisään ikkunasta. Keittiön pöydän ääressä istui joku mies puhumassa matkapuhelimeen. Miehellä oli skarpisti leikatut tummat hiukset, vaaleansininen kauluspaita ja niin edespäin. Juuri sellainen juppi, jolla oli varaa puhua matkapuhelimeen tällaisessa talossa. Nenäni hipaisi ikkunalasia, ja samassa varashälytin alkoi huutaa. Voi paska!

Otin jalat alleni, mutta se on helpommin sanottu kuin tehty, jos satut painamaan yhtä paljon kuin joku, joka ei tiedä kuinka paljon hän painoi. Olin jo melkein kadulla, kun kuulin ulko-oven avautuvan.

"Rae?" joku huikkasi. Se oli Chloe. Sireeni vaikeni.

Chloe näytti tyrmäävältä, kuten aina. Hänellä oli päällään poikkeuksellisen peittävä neule, mutta Chloen painovoimaa uhmaavat tissit näyttäisivät seksikkäiltä vaikka perunasäkissä.

Chloe purskahti nauruun ja halasi minua. "Mitä ihmettä oikein teit kukkapenkissä?"  
Kohautin olkiani. "Halusin vain varmistaa ennen kuin soitan jonkun tuntemattoman tyypin ovikelloa."

Chloe kutsui minut keittiöön, jossa mies, jota oli tirkistellyt, lopetteli puheluaan.  
"Tässä on James", Chloe sanoi ja pujahti miehen kainaloon. "Ja tässä on Rae. Hän on se, joka opiskelee Bristolissa."

Mies kietoi yhden käden Chloen harteille ja ojensi toisen minua kohti. Tartuin ojennettuun käteen ja yritin hymyillä. Olin yhä hengästynyt juoksupyrähdyksen jäljiltä.  
"Hauska tutustua", James sanoi. "Mitä opiskelitkaan?"  
"Englantia."  
"Mielenkiintoista. Shakespearea ja sensellaista?"  
"Shakespearea, John Miltonia, Aphra Behniä, Alexander Popea, Jonathan Swiftiä..." luettelin. "Odotan jo innolla tätä vuotta, että pääsemme lukemaan jotain nykyaikaisempaa!"  
James nyökkäsi. "Anteeksi, minun täytyy soittaa vielä toinen työpuhelu."

Jamesin mentyä Chloe alkoi lämmittää teevettä.  
"Me ollaan oltu yhdessä nyt kaksi kuukautta", Chloe sanoi ja otti esille kaksi samanlaista teemukia. Kaapissa vaikutti olevan vielä tusina lisää. "Eikö hän olekin mahtava?"

"Joo", sanoin katsellen ikkunasta suihkulähdettä. "Kuinka vanha se on?"  
"Kaksikymmentäseitsemän!" Chloe hengähti eikä näyttänyt pysyvän nahoissaan. "Se on töissä pankkiiriliikkeessä! Me tavattiin, kun olin siellä työharjoittelussa."  
"Arvaa muuten, kenet näin junassa? Katie Springerin!"  
Chloe ojensi minulle kupin teetä ja irvisti. "Se ämmä!"  
"Hän varmaan pelkää yhä kostoasi eikä uskalla tuoda autoaan Stamfordiin!"  
Chloe nauroi.  
"Miten sinulla ja Finnillä muuten menee nykyään?" hän kysyi.  
Nousin ylös. "Missäpäin vessa on?"  
"Käytävän päässä oikealla."

Matkalla vessaan ohitin huoneen, jossa James puhui puheluaan. Hän istui tietokonepöydän ääressä räpläten samalla iloisen väristä iMacia.

Kylppärissä oli siniset kaakelit ja samansävyinen kokolattiamatto. Chloen tavarat olivat vallanneet useamman hyllyn: meikkejä, hiuslakkoja, hajuvesiä, pikkuhousunsuojia, e-pillereitä... Myös James omisti vaikuttavan kokoelman kosmetiikkaa. Lavuaarin alla oli vaaka.

_And I said let's all meet up in the year 2000_  
_Won't it be strange when we're all fully grown_  
_Be there 2 o'clock by the fountain down the road_  
_I never knew that you'd get married_  
_I would be living down here on my own_  
_On that damp and lonely Thursday years ago_

Kuinkahan paljon oikein painoin nykyään? Häädin ajatuksen mielestäni. Sillä ei ollut mitään väliä.


	3. Beautiful Ones

"Onko tämä vähän liian hieno pubiin?" Chloe kysyi hypistellen mekkoaan, joka sai hänet näyttämään ihan lentoemännältä. Kokonaisuuden viimeisteli kaulalle sitaistu silkkihuivi. Minulla oli mustat farkut, T-paita ja risat tennarit.  
"Se on tosi kiva", sanoin.

Tartuin entisen kantapubimme ovenkahvaan ja vedin. The Swan oli entisellään: seinät oli tapetoitu keikkamainoksilla, ilmassa leijui tupakansavu ja jukeboxissa soi vanha Sueden hitti. Tässä pubissa Chloe oli esitellyt minut jengille aika tarkkaan kolme vuotta sitten. Tuntui kuin siitä olisi ikuisuus.

_High on diesel and gasoline psycho for drum machine_  
_shaking their bits to the hits_  
_Drag acts drug acts suicides in your dad's suits you hide_  
_staining his name again_

Vilkaisin kantapöytäämme. Sen oli vallannut tyttö, jolla oli pitkät porkkananpunaiset hiukset. Huomattuaan meidät hän virnisti leveästi. Hän oli suloinen ilmestys.

"Izzy!" kiljahdin ja syöksyin halaamaan tyttöä. "Mitä sinä täällä teet?"  
"Satuin kuulemaan, että neiti Yliopisto on tulossa käymään tänä viikonloppuna." Izzy vilkaisi merkitsevästi Chloeta, joka ei edes yrittänyt näyttää syyttömältä.

_Oh, here they come, the beautiful ones, the beautiful ones_  
_You don't think about it_  
_You don't do without it_  
_because you're beautiful_

"Sinusta ei ole kuulunut pitkään aikaan", Izzy sanoi. "Kerro nyt kaikki."  
"Kaikki mistä?"  
"Kundeista", Chloe sanoi. "Kaikki sanovat, että fuksivuotena meno on ihan villiä!"

Molemmat tuijottivat minua juorunnälkäisinä. Purskahdin nauruun. Minulla oli ollut ikävä näitä tyttöjen juttuja. Pöydästä ei puuttunut enää mitään muuta kuin juotavaa.

"Olihan se aika villiä", sanoin ja nousin. "Otetaanko Snakebitet?"  
Chloe pudisti päätään. "Minulle lasi kuivaa valkoviiniä."

Pyöräytin silmiäni. Ei yhdeksäntoistavuotiaan kuulunut juoda mitään helkkarin viinejä. Mutta samapa tuo, kunhan kaikki saataisiin pieneen sievään.

"Se on hyvää", Chloe puolustautui. "James harrastaa viinejä."  
Käännyin Izzyn puoleen. "Entä sinulle? Saisiko kenties olla Bailey's?"  
Izzy hymyili jotenkin vaivaantuneen näköisenä. "Otan kokiksen, kiitos."

Viinilasi sopi Chloen asuun täydellisesti. Hän oli kuin mikäkin aikuinen.

Chloe tuijotti Izzyn kokista.  
"Haluatko maistaa?" hän kysyi nyökäten kohti viinilasiaan.  
"Ei, kiitos", Izzy mutisi.  
Chloe kallisti päätään. "Izzy... Haluatko kertoa meille jotain?"

Katsoin Chloeta hämmentyneenä. Mitä hän oikein ajoi takaa? Izzy väänteli käsiään ja nielaisi.  
"Älkää kertoko kellekään", hän kuiskasi lopulta.  
Chloe henkäisi. "Voi Izzy... Mitä aiot tehdä?"  
Izzy nosti leukansa päättäväisesti. "Me mennään Chopin kanssa naimisiin."  
"Voi Izzy!"

Tuijotin tuoppiani saamatta sanaa suustani. Olinko minä ainut, joka oli jäänyt teini-ikäiseksi?


	4. High and Dry

Pubin ovi avautui, ja suuni loksahti auki. Sisään oli juuri astunut Stamfordin lahja kaikille maailman miehille: Archie. Aina yhtä cool. Vilkaisin syrjäsilmällä Chloeta. Tämä ei voinut olla sattumaa.

"Joko kuulit?" Chloe sanoi Archielle. "Izzy ja Chop ovat menossa naimisiin!"  
"Eikä!" Archie huudahti. "Milloin?"  
"Parin viikon päästä", Izzy sanoi.  
"Otetaan yhdet sille!"  
"Ei sitten alkoholia", Chloe sanoi. "Izzy-raukka on antibioottikuurilla."

Archie tunki viereeni istumaan. "Hei muru. Miten Bristolissa menee?"  
"Loistavasti", sanoin. "Miten Durhamissa menee?"  
"Et ilmeisesti ole lukenut weblogiani?"  
"Öö", pääsi suustani. "Mikä on weblog?"  
"Se on nettipäiväkirja. Kirjoitan sinne melkein joka päivä kuulumisia ja lisäilen kuvia ja linkkejä."

Huh-huh. Internetissä oleva päiväkirja kuulosti kamalalta ajatukselta. Sitähän voisi lukea ihan kuka tahansa! Internetissä pyöri kaikenlaisia kaheleita. Lisäksi se näköjään tappoi kaiken keskustelun.

"Lähetin www-osoitteen sinulle sähköpostilla", Archie lisäsi kuulostaen hieman loukkaantuneelta.  
"Ai niin", sanoin nopeasti. Oliko minulla muka sähköpostiosoite? Ehkä siitä oli ollut jotain puhetta lukuvuoden alussa.  
"Et ole vastannut sähköposteihini."  
"Anteeksi kamalasti", sanoin. "Minulla on ollut kiire tenttien kanssa. Ja bileiden."  
Archie nauroi. "Saat anteeksi. Mitä olette käsitelleet ekana vuonna?"  
"Vaikka mitä! Me luetaan monenlaisia tekstejä ja tulkitaan niitä esimerkiksi formalismin, narratologian tai stilistiikan kautta."  
Archien kulmakarvat kohosivat. "Vau!"

_Kill yourself for recognition_  
_Kill yourself to never ever stop_  
_You broke another mirror_  
_You're turning into something you are not_

Siemaisin tuoppini tyhjäksi.  
"Täytyy käväistä tuolla", sanoin nyökäten vessojen suuntaan.

Pysähdyin vessojen eteen tasaamaan hengitystäni. Päässäni pyöri. Oli ollut iso, iso virhe tulla käymään Stamfordissa. Miten olisin voinut arvata, että Chloe järjestäisi vanhan jengin kasaan? Halusin häipyä vähin äänin, mutta kaikki kamani olivat juppi-Jamesin hoteissa.

Kaikki puheet opiskelusta: paskapuhetta. En vain kyennyt myöntämään kellekään, mikä luuseri olin. En ollut saanut itseäni luennolle moneen kuukauteen, ja tenttikirjoja olin tuskin avannutkaan. En ollut vieläkään lukenut Hamletia ensimmäistä sivua pidemmälle. Puheet bileistä: myös täyttä paskaa. Olin hädin tuskin poistunut asunnostani. Ja mitä kundeihin tulee... No, arvaat kyllä. Paskaa paskan päälle.

_Don't leave me high_  
_Don't leave me dry_  
_Don't leave me high_  
_Don't leave me dry_

Samassa tunsin, kuinka joku puristi minua perseestä.


	5. Bitter Sweet Symphony

Löysin takaani tanakan kundin, jonka hikistä naamaa peitti epätasainen karvoitus. Huulessa roikkui loppuunpalanut sätkä.

"Mitä helvettiä!" kivahdin.  
"Sori, Rae. Se oli vain vitsi."  
Katsoin kundia tarkemmin. "Liam?"  
Liam virnisti ja nirhaisi tupakantumpin kenkänsä alle. "Mies itse. Kuis kulkee? Pääsit kuulemma yliopistoon."

_Cause it's a bitter sweet symphony this life_   
_Trying to make ends meet, you're a slave to the money then you die_   
_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_   
_You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet, yeah_

En ollut nähnyt Liamia pariin vuoteen, sillä hän oli jättänyt lukion kesken. Hän vaikutti vanhenneen ainakin kymmenen vuotta. Kiharat hiukset roikkuivat rasvaisina, ja vaatteet näyttivät siltä kuin hän olisi nukkunut niissä edellisen yön.

"Kaikki on ihan paskaa", puuskahdin. Tuntui hyvältä sanoa totuus viimein ääneen.  
Kun Liam nauroi, hänen henkensä vinkui.

_No change, I can't change, I can't change, I can't change_   
_But I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold_   
_But I'm a million different people from one day to the next_   
_I can't change my mold, no, no, no, no, no_

"Myönnä pois", Liam sanoi astuen lähemmäs. Otin vaistomaisesti askeleen taaksepäin, sillä hän lemahti hielle ja vanhalle viinalle.  
"Myönnä mitä?"  
"Että olin oikeassa. Ihmiset eivät muutu. Et sinä enkä minä", Liam sanoi. Hän astui toisen askeleen ja työnsi minut seinää vasten. "Meillä oli aikoinaan ihan kivaa. Otetaanko uusiksi?"  
"Ei", sanoin, sillä eka kertani Liamin kanssa oli ollut karsea. Yritin sysätä Liamia kauemmas, mutta hän tuskin hievahtikaan.  
Liam kahmaisi tissejäni. "Älä viitsi, Rae. Me kaksi hullua ollaan luotuja toisillemme."  
Liamin punakka naama oli nyt niin lähellä, että hänen partakarvansa hipoivat kasvojani. Hän haisi niin ällölle, että minua alkoi etoa.

Samassa joku tarttui Liamin huppariin ja tempaisi niin, että Liam kaatui lattialle. Se joku oli Finn.

"Jätä hänet rauhaan, kusipää!" Finn karjui Liamille. Sitten hän kääntyi minun puoleeni. "Rae? Oletko kunnossa?"

Tietenkin oli ollut vain ajan kysymys, että Finn ilmaantuisi pubiin. Hän näytti entistä söpömmältä. Miten se oli edes mahdollista? Hänhän oli jo valmiiksi maailman söpöin kundi! Eikä vain söpö, vaan kiltti, ymmärtäväinen ja aina valmis puolustamaan ystäviään. Itse täydellisyys.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Finn toisti.  
"Totta kai olen", sanoin. "Pysy erossa tästä. Osaan hoitaa omat asiani."

Finn vilkaisi Liamia, joka oli könyämässä pystyyn, ja hänen leukaperänsä kiristyivät.  
"Selvä sitten", hän tokaisi ja kääntyi kannoillaan.

Liam virnisti. "Sori, en tiennyt, että sinulla oli jo poikaystävä."  
"Ei hän ole poikaystäväni", sanoin ja seurasin, kuinka Finn palasi samaan pöytään muun jengin kanssa.  
"Ei vai? No, sehän vain todistaa, kuinka sekaisin sinun täytyy olla."


	6. No Distance Left to Run

Tarvitsin lisää juotavaa. Suuntasin kohti baaritiskiä ja tilasin toisen Snakebiten. Vieressäni istui joku kundi, joka tuijotti tuoppiaan ajatuksiinsa vaipuneena. Hänen olkavarressaan oli tutunnäköinen tatuointi.

"Chop!" sanoin yllättyneenä. "Pitkästä aikaa."  
Chop vilkaisi minua kulmiensa alta ja huokaisi syvään. "Joo."

Joo?

En tiennyt mitä sanoa. En ollut koskaan nähnyt Chopia yhtä hiljaisena. Toisaalta en itsekään ollut juttutuulella. Pubin ovi kävi. Ihmiset nauroivat ja huusivat. Joku kävi laittamassa lisää rahaa jukeboxiin.

"Kuule, Rae", Chop sanoi äkkiä. "Älä sinä koskaan muutu."  
"Miten niin?"  
"Muistatko, millaista meillä oli ennen? Chillattiin pubissa, järkättiin bileitä, käytiin keikoilla..." Chop loi katseen kantapöytäämme, otti pitkän kulauksen kaljaa ja röyhtäisi hartaasti.  
Kohautin olkiani. "Me ollaan aikuistumassa."  
Chop kääntyi vihastuneena minuun päin. "Minä en ole aikuistumassa! Ja arvaa miksi? Siksi koska se on ihan perseestä!"

En voinut väittää vastaan.

"Uusi vuosituhat on ihan perseestä", Chop jatkoi. "Tietsikat ja kännykät on ihan perseestä. Eikä kukaan tee enää edes musaa, joka ei olisi ihan perseestä! Oletko kuullut, millaista kuraa Oasis ja Blur nykyään tekevät?"

Vilkaisin jengiä. Izzy jutteli Archien kanssa, mutta vilkuili välillä meihin päin. Finn ja Chloe istuivat lähekkäin, täysin syventyneinä toisiinsa. Chloe näytti kiihtyneeltä, ja Finn halasi häntä.

_It's over_  
_You don't need to tell me_  
_I hope you're with someone who makes you_  
_feel safe in your sleeping tonight_

"Jengistä ei ole jäljellä enää muuta kuin tämä tatska", Chop puuskahti.

Tyhjensin tuoppini ja kävelin takaisin muiden luo. Finn ja Chloe vetäytyivät kauemmas toisistaan. Archie hymyili ja teki minulle tilaa, mutta istuin Finnin viereen. Kukaan ei sanonut mitään. Tunnelma oli samanlainen kuin ennen rajuilmaa, juuri ennen ensimmäisen salaman välähdystä.

Käännyin Finnin puoleen. "Kiitos."  
Finn tuijotti eteensä ja nyökkäsi. "Eipä kestä."

_When you see me_  
_Please turn your back and walk away_  
_I don't want to see you_  
_'cause I know the dreams that you keep_  
_That's where we meet_  
_When you're coming down_  
_Think of me here_  
_I've got no distance left to run_


	7. Wonderwall

"Hys", Chloe sanoi vieden sormen huulilleen. "Ei herätetä Jamesia."

Chloe käänsi avainta ulko-ovessa varovasti. Seurasin häntä pimeään eteiseen. Hyssyttely oli turhaa, sillä emme olleet vaihtaneet kotimatkalla sanaakaan.

Haparoin tieni vessaan. Napsautin valot päälle ja nipistin silmäni kiinni. Istuin pöntölle silmät yhä suljettuina. Rakkoni oli niin täynnä, että lorotus herätti varmaan naapuritkin. Raottaessani silmiäni näin edessäni vaa'an. Kuinkahan paljon oikein painoin nykyisin? Yhä yli sata kiloa?

Vaaka näytti heiveröiseltä. Lasinen taso tuntui kylmältä varpaitani vasten. Olin läski ja ruma. En ansainnut ystävyyttä tai rakkautta. Ansaitsin tulla humalaisten hullujen kähmimäksi. Suljin silmäni, vedin syvään henkeä ja astuin vaa'alle koko painollani. Lasi taipui rasituksesta. Kuului räksähdys, ja tunsin jotain viiltävää jalkapohjassani. Kun avasin silmäni, kokolattiamatto oli värjäytymässä punaiseksi. Silmissäni sumeni. Voi helvetin helvetti...

Ovelta kuului varovainen koputus.  
"Rae", Chloe kuiskasi. "Minunkin pitää päästä pissalle."

Astuin pois vaa'alta ja avasin silmäni. Vaaka oli vahingoittumaton. Näyttö vilkutti hetken nollaa ja sammui.

Päästin Chloen vessaan ja menin kaivamaan repustani hammasharjaani. Samassa kuulin jotain ja hiivin takaisin vessan oven taakse. Chloe nyyhkytti.

"Chloe", kuiskasin. "Onko kaikki kunnossa?"  
"Joo", Chloe vastasi. Hän avasi oven ja näytti aivan omalta itseltään. Olinko vain kuvitellut?  
"Onko sinulla ja Jamesilla kaikki hyvin?" kysyin. Olin aivan varma, että Jamesilla oli luurankoja kaapeissaan. Tai ehkä Chloe oli yhä ihastunut Finniin?  
Chloe hymyili minulle kuin olisin vähän yksinkertainen. "Totta kai."  
"Harmittaako sinua, ettei jengi ole enää entisellään?"  
Chloe pudisti päätään. "Ei, se on ihan luonnollista. Maailma muuttuu."  
"Oletko huolissasi Izzystä?"  
"Izzystäkö? Hän sanoi, että aikoo pitää lapsen riippumatta siitä, mitä mieltä Chop on. Hän pärjää..." Chloe vaikeni ja räpytteli kiivaasti. "Hän pärjää kyllä."

Samassa ymmärsin, mikä Chloeta vaivasi, ja minun teki mieli potkaista itseäni. Miksi en ollut tajunnut aiemmin?

"Oletko miettinyt omaa..."  
En ollut edes lopettanut lausettani, kun Chloen olkapäät vavahtivat. Hän peitti kasvonsa käsiinsä. Halasin häntä ja annoin hänen itkeä.

_Today is gonna be the day_  
_That they're gonna throw it back to you_  
_By now you should've somehow_  
_Realized what you gotta do_  
_I don't believe that anybody_  
_Feels the way I do, about you now_

"Äiti sanoi..." Chloe sai viimein sanotuksi. "Äiti sanoi, että minkä tahansa päätöksen tekeekään, seuraukset joutuu kantamaan lopun ikäänsä. Se lapsi olisi jo kaksivuotias."  
"Chloe... On ihan okei olla surullinen ja katua valintojaan. Mutta sinä et abortoinut lasta vaan... lapsen mahdollisuuden. Olit vasta kuusitoista. Se ei ollut oikea aika ja paikka lapselle."

Chloe irrottautui ja nyhti pitkän pätkän vessapaperia rullasta. Hän niisti nenänsä ja ryhtyi siistimään levinnyttä ripsariaan.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_  
_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_  
_There are many things that I_  
_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_  
_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

Chloe vilkaisi minua peilin kautta. "Siellä yliopistossako sinusta on tullut noin fiksu?"


	8. Fake Plastic Trees

"Mikset kertonut minulle?" Chloe kysyi. "Kun kävin Bristolissa, sinulla oli seinät tapetoitu lukujärjestyksillä ja pöydällä vino pino tenttikirjoja. Kuvittelin, että luit niitä oikeasti."

Niistin nenäni vessapaperiin, rutistin paperin ja heitin sen vessan lattialle toisten vessapaperimyttyjen seuraksi. Olin viimeinkin kertonut Chloelle totuuden fuksivuodestani: lintsatut luennot, lukematta jääneet kirjat, palauttamatta jääneet esseet, hylätyt tentit, yksinäiset illat, kaiken. Olimme istuneet vessan lattialla jo ainakin tunnin.

"Niin kai itsekin kuvittelin", sanoin. "En halunnut myöntää olevani tällainen luuseri. Tämän piti olla uusi alku, elämäni siistein vuosi. Miksi minun pitää aina munata kaikki?"  
Chloe pudisti päätään. "Et ole mikään luuseri. Tarvitset tukea. Monilla on alussa hankalaa vieraassa kaupungissa. Yliopistolla on varmasti joku paikka, mihin voi mennä juttelemaan."  
"Kyllä kai."  
"Lupaa, että menet heti ensi viikolla."  
Nojasin pääni vessan oveen ja huokasin. "Okei."

Silmäni lupsahtivat kiinni. Mukava humala oli haihtumassa ja tunsin itseni uupuneeksi. Päivä oli ollut pitkä.

"Rae..." Chloe aloitti varovasti. "Onko sinun ja Finnin välillä jotain?"  
En ehtinyt vastata, sillä samassa tuki selkäni takaa hävisi ja kellahdin lattialle Jamesin jalkojen juureen. Kompuroin nopeasti takaisin istumaan. En kuitenkaan riittävän nopeasti välttääkseni vilkaisemasta suoraan Jamesin väljään bokserinlahkeeseen.  
"Anteeksi", James sanoi siristellen silmiään. "Mutta mitä jos jatkaisitte juttelua aamulla? Kello on kaksi."

_A green plastic watering can_   
_For a fake Chinese rubber plant_   
_In the fake plastic earth_

James vilkaisi lattialle leviteltyjä vessapaperimyttyjä. "Onko kaikki kunnossa, kulta?"  
"Totta kai", Chloe vastasi hymyillen. "Anteeksi, että me herätettiin sinut. Me jäätiin juoruilemaan vanhoista jutuista."  
James nyökkäsi ja sulki oven.

_She looks like the real thing_   
_She tastes like the real thing_   
_My fake plastic love_

"Ei minun ja Finnin välillä ole mitään", sanoin. "En koskaan edes vastannut hänen kirjeisiinsä. En pystynyt kertomaan totuutta enkä halunnut valehdellakaan."  
Chloe näytti siltä, kuin aikoisi sanoa jotain. Sitten hän huokaisi, nousi ylös ja ojensi minulle kätensä. "Tule, mennään nukkumaan."

_And if I could be who you wanted_   
_If I could be who you wanted_   
_All the time_   
_All the time_


	9. One to Another

_Sunnuntai, 11. heinäkuuta 1999_  
_Rakas päiväkirja. Olen pahoillani, että valehtelin sinulle. Asiat eivät ole lainkaan hyvin._  
_Kukaan ei voi valita, muuttuuko vai ei. Kaikki muuttuvat joka tapauksessa. Liam väittää, ettei hän ole muuttunut, mutta kyllä hän on: pahempaan suuntaan._  
_Olen päättänyt ottaa vastuun omasta muutoksestani:_  
_1\. Haen apua yliopiston mielenterveyspalveluista_  
_2\. Luen Hamletin_  
_3\. Opettelen käyttämään sähköpostia ja käyn kurkkaamassa Archien nettipäiväkirjaa_  
_4\. Järjestän Chloen kanssa Izzylle ikimuistoiset polttarit_  
_5\. Tutustun uusiin ihmisiin Bristolissa_

*** 

Juna oli täynnä. Kaikki halusivat takuulla pois Stamfordista. Kuljin yhä pitkin käytävää etsien vapaata paikkaa junan nytkähtäessä liikkeelle. Jonkun kivannäköisen kundin vieressä oli tilaa, mutta en voinut istua siihen. Olin päättänyt aloittaa kohdasta kaksi lukemalla Hamletin enkä pystyisi keskittymään hänen vieressään. Jatkoin matkaani seuraavaan vaunuun.

 _One to another_  
_Sister and a brother_  
_Changing the way that you feel_

Vaunun päädyssä oli useampi vapaa paikka. Erään vieressä istui tuttu hahmo tuijottamassa ulos ikkunasta. Epäröin vain hetken ennen kuin kävelin hänen luokseen. Ehkä aloittaisin sittenkin kohdasta viisi.  
"Voiko tähän istua?" kysyin.  
Katie säpsähti ja kääntyi katsomaan minua yllättyneenä. Sitten hän hymyili. "Totta kai."

 _I hear our day is comin'_  
_Grows sweeter every year_  
_Tomorrow could be too easy_  
_And today's goin' to be too near_  
_Justice for believers and love can keep the faith_  
_I don't need you I can't buy you I can't hurt you_


End file.
